An Apology Gift
by Dubarry
Summary: Amaimon ist sauer, weil Mephisto ihn immer rumkommandiert und ihn zwang, Dinge zu tun, die er nicht mag. Zur Versöhnung gibt im Mephisto ein köstliches Geschenk, welchem der Erdkönig nicht widerstehen kann. Yaoi, Threesome, MephistoxRinxAmaimon, Übersetzung


Konnichiwa,

Das hier ist die zweite Übersetzung von 99rain99 von  
s/7458534/1/An-Apology-Gift

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts und ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit, alles gehört Kazue Kato, Shueisha Inc und Kaze Manga/Anime

ich hoffe, dass es euch gefällt und mir ein kommentar hinterlasst  
LG  
Sayonara

"Muss ich das machen?"

Mephisto konnte nicht anders, als zu lachen, während Amaimon verzweifelt stöhnte. Er lehnte auf dem Tisch, halb nackt und das Gesicht gerötet. Der ältere Dämon lächelte, lies aber nicht seine Handgelenke los.

„Wenn du dich befreien willst …." sagte er und küsste ihn, seinen langen Finger spielten mit seiner Zunge. Kalte Schauer liefen Amaimon's Rücken herunter. „Wirst du mich dann verlassen?" Der jüngere Dämon ächzte. Es war nicht immer leicht, der Geliebte seines Bruders zu sein, auch wenn sie seit vielen _Jahrhunderten_ zusammen waren.

„Yeah … für Heute …" sagte der ältere Mann heiser und fing Amaimon's Lippen hungrig ein, dann biss er in sie, weswegen der Jüngere keuchte. Es erregte Mephisto noch mehr … er liebte es zu kämpfen.

„Tu es." flüsterte er und leckte über seine blutigen Lippen. Amaimon seufzte schwer, aber er wusste dass er nicht wegkommen würde, wenn er nicht gehorchen würde.

Langsam fing er an, den nackten Hals seines Bruders zu küssen und ein bisschen zu beißen. Er spürte, wie der Ältere sich sofort anspannte und fühlte ein seine Erregung beben. Mephisto liebte es, die Art, wie sein Bruder ihn anfasste. Fest, aber trotzdem sanft. Er stöhnte, als der grün haarige Dämon seine Erregung mit seiner Hüfte berührte.

„Tiefer …." Er keuchte und packte den anderen an den Haaren.

"Hmmh .." stöhnte Amaimon protestierend, als er auf seine Knie gedrückt wurde. DAS war etwas, was der Erdkönig nicht mochte: eilen. Er schaute auf die wachsende Erektion seines Bruders, welche pochen vor ihm stand. Er war immer überrascht, wenn er die Größe des Schwanzes von seinem Bruder sah.

„_Er ist so riesig …" _dachte er, fühlte einen Schweißtropfen auf seine Wange tropfen. Auf einmal erinnerte eine Hand ihn daran, weiterzumachen und den dicken Schwanz mit seinen Lippen zu berühren. Er grinste, als er ein Stöhnen aus Mephisto's Mund hörte. Amaimon liebte es, Dinge langsam zu machen und zu necken.

„Oh Aniue, du bist so erregend .." murmelte er, als er begann die Länge sanft zu streicheln. Er streichelte ihn, bis seine Hände nass waren und er dann die gesamte Länge ableckte, bis Lusttropfen seine Lippen berührten. Die Hand in seinen Haaren zerrte ihn grob herum. Amaimon leckte es hungrig auf, aber nahm ihn nicht in den Mund. Er leckte mit seiner Zunge von oben nach unten, ärgerte Mephisto.

„-mon!" knurrte Mephisto und zog ein bisschen grober an seinen Haaren, um ihn zu warnen. Der Clown hatte seine Augen geschlossen, fühlte eine neckende Zunge an seiner Erregung. Gott, wie er es hasste, geärgert zu werden! Er wollte, dass Amaimon es jetzt endlich machte, Er bockte mit seiner Hüfte ein bisschen, aber Amaimon schloss seinen Mund, seine Augen glitzerten böse. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass Mephisto ihn kontrollierte, er würde es auf _seine_ Weise machen. Er machte weiter, den Älteren zu ägern, fühlte wie Sperma seine Lippen benetzten. Mephisto konnte nicht mehr länger warten, weshalb er brutal den Kopf seines Bruders nahm und er sich selbst in dessen Mund schob. Amaimon schrie vor Schock, als sein Mund plötzlich mit einem riesigen Schwanz gefüllt war. Er versuchte abzuhauen, aber Mephisto war zu stark.

Er hielt seinen Kopf so fest, dass er ein paar Haare abriss und stieß hart rein und raus. Er wusste, dass Amaimon es wagen würde, ihn zu beißen, wenn er in Assiah bleiben wollte, aber jetzt hatte er nichts dagegen, als die scharfen Eckzähne seinen Schwanz trafen, er wollte sich nur in dem Mund seines dummen Bruders entspannen. Er machte so weiter, bis er hart im Mund seines Bruders kam.

Er blieb noch ein bisschen in dem gefüllten Mund seines Bruders, bevor er sich herauszog, stöhnte von seinem Orgasmus. Amaimon hustete heftig, versuchte das eklige Sperma aus seinem Mund herauszubekommen. Kaum dass er schluckte, schmeckte er das Sperma und spuckte es aus. Er hasste den Geschmack von Sperma, fühlte er sich so, als ob er kotzen müsste. Er hob seinen Blick zu seinem Bruder, welcher ihn ansah. Schweigen bildete sich zwischen ihnen und Amaimon spürte wie er vor Wut zitterte. Er biss sich auf die Lippen, bis sie bluteten, aber es beruhigte ihn nicht.

„Warum … zur HÖLLE hast du das gemacht?" brüllte er seinen Bruder an und stand auf, verrückt zitternd. Mephisto starrte seinen Bruder an. Plötzlich fühlte er, wie seine eigene Wut seinen üblichen ruhigen Geist überwand und zischte zornig.

„Es ist DEIN eigener Fehler, wenn du mich ärgerst! Warum kannst du nicht einfach machen was man dir sagt?" sagte er ruhig. Amaimon schmollte ihn an und ging weg.

„Geduld ist eine gute Sache .. wenn du sie nicht hast …." Sagte er und schloss die Badezimmertür, ließ den älteren Dämon alleine mit seinem Ärger. Mephisto mochte es nicht getadelt zu werden, besonders nicht von seinem gottverdammten Bruder! Schließlich war er ein Dämon! Er hatte seine Triebe!

„VERDAMM IHN!" schrie er und warf die nächsten Dinge auf den Boden, die schön aussehenden Glaskünste zerbrachen in tausend Teile. Bis er sich schließlich beruhigt hatte, war fast alles in seinem Zimmer zerbrochen. _„Oh Scheiße … Ich muss es irgendwie wieder gutmachen … er hat verdammt nochmal recht, auch wenn ich es nicht wirklich zugeben will .." _dachte er verzweifelt nach. Er wusste, dass es schwer war, seinem Bruder zu gefallen und er wusste, dass es nicht viele Dinge gab, die Amaimon bewunderte.

„Er mag Lutscher … aber er hat Milliarden von denen …. ! Was zur Hölle kann ich machen, damit er sich besser fühlt …?" Plötzlich stoppte er seine Denken, als ihm etwas einfiel. Langsam stand er vom Boden auf und lief zum Fenster. Auf einmal erschien ein böses Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. Er leckte sich über die Lippen, als er auf die schöne Aussicht über den Schulhof der Heiligkreuz-Akademie überblickte.

„_Oh ich weiß ein wunderbares Geschenkt für ihn ….damit kann ich sogar auch ein bisschen entspannen …"_

Amaimon vergrub sich tief in die weiche Matratze. Er hatte viele Stunden lang geschlafen, aber wer wollte nicht aufstehen. Er fühlte sich ….irgendwie_ krank_. Er hasste es, mit seinem Bruder zu kämpfen, weil er eigentlich eine „Blutsbande" mit ihm hatte, er war einfach viel zu verschieden von seinem Bruder. Er liebte Dinge, die Mephisto hasste, er mochte es langsamer zu machen, wenn der ältere Mann wollte, dass alles schneller ging. Amaimon liebte es zu necken, wenn Mephisto es hart und schnell liebte. Sie hatten natürlich Ähnlichkeiten …. Sie liebten beide Sex, das Gefühl der weichen Haut, wenn sie gefickt wird. Sie waren Dämonen, die es liebten zu _spielen …. Trotzdem waren sie verschieden. _Amaimon schloss seine Augen, als der Ärger ihn wieder überkam.

„_Du bist so BLÖD!"_ brüllte er in seinem Kopf und biss in das Kissen unter ihm. Plötzlich ging die Tür mit einem krach auf. „Amaimoooonnnn! Komm spielen!" Amaimon konnte seinen Ohren nicht trauen. Ist sein Bruder verrückt geworden? Er wusste ganz genau, dass er sauer war. Wütend warf er die Matratze weg, bereit zu brüllen, doch dann klappte sein Mund auf.

Auf dem Boden vor ihm lag eine mit rotem Geschenkband verschnürte Gestalt. Die Gestalt versuchte verzweifelt, die Fesseln abzubekommen, aber sie waren zu fest verbunden. Mephisto grinste im Hintergrund, als er die Ausdrücke auf dem Gesicht seines Bruders sah.

Amaimon konnte nicht anders, als starren. Es war kein anderer als Rin Okumura. Sein wunderschönes Gesicht war gerötet, nackt, seine Hände und Beine gefesselt, ein Knebel im Mund, sein Schwanz wedelte wie verrückt umher. Der Halbdämon jammerte und fluchte, aber er konnte sich nicht bewegen. Amaimon sah ihn unsicher an, da er nicht wusste, was er machen sollte. Dann sah er zu Mephisto, welcher näher kam und sich neben Rin's Kopf kniete.

„Das ist mein Geschenk für dich, als Entschuldigung. Du kannst mit ihm spielen, wenn du willst …" sagte er und warf den Halbdämon einfach neben den Erdkönig auf das Bett. Schnell drehte sich Rin und versuchte von ihnen wegzukriechen, aber Mephisto setzte sich neben ihn und versperrte so den einzigen Ausweg. Rin's Augen tränten vor Panik. Er wurde gezwungen, sein Gesicht Amaimon zuzuwenden, welcher schluckte als das schöne, gerötete Gesicht des Jungen sah. Langsam erreichte Amaimon den Jungen mit seiner Hand, als er plötzlich von dem anderen gestoppt wurde. Mephisto grinste und streckte dem anderen die Zunge raus.

„Du kannst vielleicht mit ihm spielen … wenn ich zuschauen und mitmachen darf .." Amaimon blinzelte. Er wusste, dass es zu schön war, um wahr zu sein. Mephisto wusste, dass Amaimon Interesse an Rin hatte, ihn verehrte, und doch zwang Mephisto ihn listig seinem Wunsch zu gehorchen. Amaimon fluchte in seinem Kopf, aber als er den süßen Jungen neben ihm ansah, rastete etwas in seinem Kopf ein. Amaimon grinste.

„Deal." sagte er und Mephisto küsste seine Finger, bewegte sich hinter den weinenden Jungen und hob ihn hoch, um ihn aufzusetzen. „Lass uns unser Geschenk auspacken, oder?" wisperte Mephisto in das Ohr des Jungen.

Rin starrte die beiden Dämonen an, seine Augen waren geweitet vor Angst. Er war während er geschlafen hatte entführt worden, nur um seinem Feind angeboten zu werden. Er hatte verdammt nochmal Anst.

„Mhhhmmp …!" versuchte der Junge zu schreien, aber der Knebel dämpfte es.

Amaimon grinste bei dem Anblick und bemerkte, dass es ihn erregte. Da es nicht viele Dinge gab, die Amaimon interessierten, heizte er sich schnell auf. Langsam lief er mit seinem Finger auf der Wange des Jungen herum, der vor Ekel die Augen schloss.

„Shh …" schnurrte Amaimon und leckte sich die Lippen. Er lehnte sich runter um den Jungen zu küssen, aber schnell warf Rin sich nach hinten, dem Kuss ausweichend. Amaimon knurrte vor Enttäuschung auf und Rin fühlte, wie er grinste, er war nicht leicht zu zähmen, er würde kämpfen … Plötzlich packten ihn ein paar Hände an der Schulter, welche ihn wieder vorwärts schoben. Rin schrie wieder vor Angst auf, als er den Direktor ansah.

„Benimm dich. Du sollst ihm gefallen …. _Rin_ …." flüsterte Mephisto heiser in Rin's Ohr und leckte e sab. Rin zitterte als wäre im kalt. Mephisto's Zunge fühlte sich gut an und neckten seine Haut, aber er war erschrocken, hatte Angst. Dann zog eine Hand den Knebel aus seinem Mund. „N-Nein … Hört auf …" stöhnte Rin sofort schwach, aber als er seinen Mund öffnete, legte Amaimon seine Lippen auf ihn und schob ihm seine große Zunge in den Mund.

„Mhmmm …" Rin schnappte nach Luft, als der Dämon seinen Mund erforschte. Gleichzeitig hatte Mephisto begonnen, langsam Rin's Brust und Bauch zu berühren und zu reiben. Es machte ihn so heiß … „Oh schau … Er beginnt es zu fühlen …." sagte Mephisto und grinste. Rin konnte es nicht glauben, wie konnte er hart werden, wenn die beiden ihn vergewaltigten? „Es … ist so schmutzig …" stöhnte der Junge benommen. Amaimon musste kichern. Der Halbdämon war so liebenswert! Er wusste nicht, wie er reagieren sollte. Rin verlor sich in seinen Gefühlen, als Schmerz und Freude ihn überschlugen. Er fühlte, wie sich sein Herzschlag beschleunigte und seine Erektion schmerzlich wuchs.

„_Was … Was zur Hölle? Wie kann das … sich so verdammt gut anfühlen?"_ Der Junge keuchte, wie Amaimon's Dämonenschwanz seine zuckende Erektion berührte, was ihm eine weitere Welle der Freude bescherte. Amaimon liebte die Geräusche die Rin machte und wollte mehr hören. Wollte mehr von diesen köstlichen Schreien, welche der Dämon unter ihm herauslies.

„Es heißt Freude, Nii-san …" Der grünhaarige Mann wisperte und küsste ihn erneut, dieses Mal harscher. Er klammerte sich in die dunklen Haare des Jungen und drückte zu, weswegen Rin vor Unbehagen jammerte. Amaimon führte seine langen Finger die blasse Haut des Jungen herunter und machte dort kleine Schnitte. Rin schrie wieder, diesmal wegen den Schmerzes, als das Blut anfing, aus den kleinen Wunden zu laufen.

„Huch … mach dein Spielzeug nicht kaputt, Amaimon …" schimpfte Mephisto und küsste die kleinen Wunden, welche schon fast ganz verheilt waren. Mephisto grinste, er wusste, dass Amaimon Süßigkeiten mochte, aber er war ein Dämon, Schmerz war ein Teil ihres Lebens. Nach Jahre wusste Mephisto heimlich, dass Amaimon Schmerzen liebte. Er liebte es zu sehen, wie das Blut floss und die Schrei voller Scherz zu hören. Er kicherte wie ein Mädchen, als er Amaimon, dessen Augen vor Lust geweitet waren, während er auf den atemlosen Jungen vor ihm schaute.

Rin konnte nicht mehr denken. Er fühlte sich immer noch benommen, so heiß. Sein Körper schrie nach mehr, aber sein Kopf sagte nein. Sogar als er den Schmerz spürte, irgendwie _mochte_ er es. Er konnte nicht verstehen, warum … aber irgendwie fühlte es sich richtig an, es zu tun. Ließ sich in dem Gefühl von beidem, Schmerz und Freude, ertränken. _Ich bin ein Durcheinander …"_

„Scheiß drauf …" zischte der Junge und zog den grünhaarigen Dämon plötzlich näher, um ihn gierig zu küssen. Die Dämonen erstarrten. Amaimon hatte überrascht gestoppt, aber als Rin ihn weiter gierig küsste, begann er wieder mit zu küssen. Ihre Zungen trafen sich und fingen an miteinander zu tanzen. Der Raum war mit dreckigen Geräuschen gefüllt, als sich zwei nasse Muskel berührten. Mephisto starrte den Halbdämon an. Vor einer Minute schrie er, trat und versuchte abzuhauen und jetzt war er bereit, es _freiwillig_ zu tun? Ein böses Grinsen erschien auf seinen Lippen, als er gluckste. Plötzlich zog er Rin ganz zu ihm und lies seine Hände los.

„So, du hast immer noch Dämonenblut in dir …?" murmelte der Man, während er den Jüngeren in einen heißen Kuss zog. Rin stöhnte, aber nicht vor Protest. Er fühlte, als Amaimon anfing seinen Nippel zu küssen, seine andere Hand spielte mit dem anderem. Er liebte es und als der ältere Dämon auch noch in den harten Nippel biss, lies Rin vor Überraschung ein Stöhnen raus, als die Lust ihn umhaute.

„Hnnhh … Mehr …!" Der Halbdämon stöhnte und klammerte sich an die Matratze. Amaimon schaute hoch um in vier hungrige Augen zu , die ihn anschauten. Mephisto flüsterte etwas in Rin's Ohren, der daraufhin noch röter wurde. Amaimon schaute zu Rin's Gesicht. Der Junge war am ganzen Körper rot, atmete hektisch, und oh, so gespannt. Seine Augen flehten ihn an, weiter zu machen … Amaimon blickte zu Mephisto, welcher ihm zunickte und dann anfing Rin's Hals zu lecken.

„Ohh …" stöhnte Rin und schloss seine Augen. Als Mephisto weiter machte, an dem Hals des Halbdämons zu lecken und zu saugen, bildeten sich rote Flecken auf der seidigen Haut, war sein Blick die ganze Zeit auf den grünhaarigen Mann gerichtet, welcher ihn immer noch küsste. Amaimon war sich der hungrigen Blicke seines Bruders bewusst und errötete, als er ein Pochen in seiner Hose fühlte.

„_Verdammt …. er beobachtet mich .."_ dachte er, während er Rin's glatten Bauch bearbeitete. Dann platzierte er langsam einen Finger auf der Erektion seines Bruders, weswegen Rin ein Keuchen von sich gab und den Rücken durchbog. „Shh jetzt Nii-san … Ich werde es gut machen …" Amaimon schnurrte und leckte sich die Lippen. Langsam fuhr er mit seinen nassen Fingern die gesamte Länge des jammernden Jungen ab. Danach mit einem fetten Grinsen auf den Lippen, fing er an, Rin's Erregung zu streicheln, wodurch dieser laut stöhnte.

„Aufgeregt?" flüsterte Mephisto in sein Ohr und küsste seinen Hals.

„Bald … Langsam wird er deinen kleinen Freund in seinen heißen Mund nehmen, ihn lecken, saugen … und wenn du fühlst, dass du kommst, wird er dich halten, necken, bis du denkst du explodierst …" flüsterte er heiser, weswegen Rin fast gekommen wäre.

„Ah … nein …" stöhnte der Junge, während er sich in Amaimon's Haaren festhielt, versuchte in seinen Mund zu stoßen, aber Rin war nicht stark genug. Amaimon grinste. Letztendlich hatte er ein süßes Spielzeug gefunden, welches ihn nicht herumkommandierte. Er hatte es immer gehasst, wenn Mephisto ihn herumkommandiert hatte und er keine Macht über ihn hatte. Rin war nicht so. Der arme Junge schmolz schon unter seinen neckischen Berührungen, bettelte nach mehr … Amaimon gefiel das und erregte ihn noch mehr.

Langsam streckte er seine Zunge heraus und leckte die Spitze von Rin's Penis, welche voller Lusttropfen war, ab. Er leckte und leckte, bis er fühlte, dass Rin's Körper so stark zitterte, ihn verzweifelt anbettelte ihn in ganz in den Mund zu nehmen. Er lächelte und schaute auf und sah in die dunklen Augen Rin's. „Bitte …" stöhnte der Junge atemlos. Amaimon schluckte wegen dem schönen Anblick und fühlte sich immer schwerer. Er rieb seine wachsende Erregung, an der des Jungens, weshalb sie beide vor Lust aufstöhnten. Dann grinste er wieder und leckte sich die Lippen. „Natürlich …." sagte er und stand auf, um den Jungen zu küssen. Dann tauchte er schnell wieder ab um ihn in seinen Mund zu nehmen.

„AMAIMON!" schrie Rin und ruckelte mit seiner Hüfte. Dieses Gefühl war fantastisch!" Seine Männlichkeit wurde von diesem köstlichem Mund geradezu aufgesaugt, er wollte kommen. Amaimon selbst genoss es. Er liebte den Geschmack von Rin und alle süßen Geräusche die der Halbdämon machte. Rin war war so nah am Kommen und gerade als er sich entspannte, hörte Amaimon auf. „Ao! Nein ..! N-nicht aufhören!" quietschte der errötende Junge und versuchte, an sich zu halten. Amaimon grinste und streichelte ihn sanft. „Aber du _genießt_ das doch so sehr …" sagte er und leckte sich über seine schmutzigen Lippen. Er hielt den Jungen vom Kommen ab, als sich Rin's ganzer Körper wölbte. „BITTE! Ich-ahh … kann es nicht halten! Bitte Amaimon … es tut so weh!" bat Rin, seine Stimmer voller Lust. Amaimon kicherte und küsste den Jungen, bevor er weitermachte.

„Du bist so süß, wenn du so wild bist, Nii-san …" wisperte er und fing an hungrig zu saugen. Mephisto hatte sich etwas bewegt, um einen guten Ausblick zu haben. Er starrte auf die wunderbare Aussicht, als Rin sich verzweifelt davon abhielt, zu kommen, während Amaimon ihn regelrecht aussaugte. Er wusste, wie gemein Amaimon sein konnte, aber er wusste, dass Amaimon bei so was Talent hatte. Auf einmal machte der Erdkönig schneller, weswegen Rin fast verrückt wurde. „Amai- Ich – kann ..Ny~Ahhh!" Rin sah Sterne, als er hart in Amaimons Mund kam, welcher ihn sauber leckte.

Dann bemerkte er, dass Rin's Handgelenke rot geworden sind. Oh, sie hatten vergessen, die Geschenkbänder zu entfernen. Er eilte er zu dem Jungen, welcher bei der Berührung aufschreckte. „ Wa…?" fragte der Junge völlig verwirrt und schaute mit großen, tränenden Augen zu, wie Mephisto die Bänder abnahm. Mephisto schaute dem Halbdämon in die Augen und sah einen Stich Rot in seinen Augen. Seine Augen weiteten sich ein bisschen, als er merkte, dass Rin von seinem innerem Dämon übernommen wurde. Seine großen Ohren hingen vor Lust runter und seine scharfen Zähne blitzten, wenn der der Junge seinen Mund öffnete, wenn er stöhnte. Das alles erregte den älteren Dämon.

„ … so süß …" flüsterte Mephisto und küsste die geschwollen Handgelenke, bevor er den überraschten Jungen küsste. Rin hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass seine Handgelenke schmerzten, aber er war froh, dass die Bänder abgemacht worden waren. Jetzt konnte er es ihnen zurückzahlen. Er grinste den älteren Dämon an und drückte ihn runter. "Lass mich dich saugen …" wisperte der Junge und ließ seine scharfen Zähne aufblitzen, leckte mit seiner rosigen Zunge darüber.

Mephisto erstarrte vollständig. Er fühlte, wie seine Wangen rot worden, als er den Jungen anstarrte. Rin zitterte vor Lust, seine Wangen war rot und er bot ihm einen Blowjob an. Mephisto schmunzelte und lehnte sich in die Kissen.

„Amaimon, mach ein bisschen langsamer …" sagte Mephisto und Amaimon wischte sich das Sperma aus dem Gesicht. Jetzt konnte Rin sich umdrehen und bücken. Amaimon starrte ihn an, als der Halbdämon seinem Bruder die Hose und die Boxershorts auszog, ihn splitternackt zurück ließ. Rin schluckte schwer, als er die Größe des älteren Manns sah.

„Er ist … riesig .." sagte er und vergrub sein Gesicht im Schoss seines Bruders, fing an die Erektion zu saugen und zu streicheln. Mephisto war erstaunt durch die Lust, die Jüngere ihm gab. Er seufzte schwer und fasste in Rin's weiche Haare. Er fragte sich, wodurch Rin wissen konnte, dass er alles schnell liebte? Er war bereits so hart geworden und Rin's schmaler Mund ließ ihn verbrennen.

Amaimon schaute auf das Gesicht seines Bruders, welches voller Lust war. Er wusste, dass Mephisto es genoss schnell zu machen. Er hatte die Art, wie sich Rin in seine Haare klammerte, sich nicht brutal in seinen Mund schob wie Mephisto geliebt. Er schaute Rin, der seinen lecker aussehenden Arsch ein bisschen in die Luft streckte, während der Junge an seinem Bruder saugte. Er leckte sich über die Finger und rückte näher heran.

„AHHHH!" Plötzlich stöhnte Rin, als er einen neckenden Finger an seinem Loch spürte. Er stoppte kurz und sah Amaimon an, welcher ihn vorbereitete. „Du magst dass sehr, oder Nii-san?" Amaimon grinste, als er bemerkte, dass der Junge schon wieder hart geworden war. Rin wollte gerade etwas zurückschnappen, als eine große Hand in zurück zu dem pochendem Schanz drückte.

„Mphm!" stöhnte Rin, als der dicke Schwanz tief in seinen Hals geschoben wurde.

„Hör nicht auf …" schnurrte Mephisto fast, seine Stimme klang heiser. Rin gehorchte, nachdem er sich an das Gefühl gewohnt hatte und fing an, die gesamte Länge mit seiner Zunge zu verwöhnen. Zur selben Zeit drückte Amaimon zwei Finger so tief, wie er konnte in den engen Arsch. Er fühlte, wie Rin's Körper vor Unbehagen zuckte, aber als er die Prostata erwischte, verwandelte sich das Jaulen in Keuchen der Lust um. Amaimon machte weiter, sein schönes Geschenk mit den Fingern zu ficken, während Rin sein Ziel fast erreicht hatte. Mephisto musste laut stöhnen und er riss an Rin's Haaren, als er kam. Rin hustete ein bisschen, schluckte dann aber die weiße Flüssigkeit in seinem Hals.

„ .. uhh.." stöhnte der Junge, während er hochgezogen wurde, um von Mephisto geküsst zu werden, der sich selber im Mund des Jungen schmeckte. „Lecker .." murmelte er und leckte sich über die Lippen. Als Rin umgedreht wurde, weiteten sich seine Augen. Amaimon war jetzt nackt vor ihm und streichelte seinen eigenen Schwanz ein bisschen.

„..Wird es wirklich passen?" fragte der Junge entsetzt. Er hatte nie gedacht, dass Amaimon so groß sein konnte. Er hatte eine volle Erektion. Amaimon kam näher und küsste den Jungen leidenschaftlich, spreizte seine Beine. „Es wird …" murmelte er und positionierte sich vor dem engen Eingang.

„A-ah…" zischte Rin und biss sich auf die Zunge. Mephisto hielt seine Hände und sah, dass Rin's Knöchel sich weiß verfärbten. „ uh … entspann dich .." Amaimon jaulte auf, als er sich versuchte zusammen zu reißen, um den anderen nicht zu verletzen.

Es war unglaublich! Rin war so _eng! _Er wollte ihn bewusstlos ficken, aber er wusste, dass es den Jungen verletzen würde. Mephisto seufzte und küsste den Jungen, er ließ seine Hände wandern und fand Rin's halbharten Schwanz.

„Hhn! Mephisto, was machst du-„ Er wurde abgeschnitten, als der ältere Mann anfing, seinen Schwanz heftig zu streicheln. Rin's Rücken wölbte sich und seine Muskeln spannten sich an, aber letztendlich konnte sich Amaimon ganz ihn in schieben. Er atmete schwer, da es schwer für den Erdkönig war. Die schmutzigen Geräusche und die verspannten Muskeln um seinen Schwanz machten ihn verrückt, aber nur im rabenschwarzen Haarigen versenkt zu sein, ließ ihn vor Lust aufstöhnen.

„Heh … du bist genial, Nii-san .." sagte Amaimon rau und lehnte sich vor, um Rin zu küssen. Er wartete noch einen Moment, bevor er anfing sich mit einem langsamen Rhythmus zu bewegen. Rin konnte sein Stöhnen nicht dämpfen, als der grünhaarige Dämon ihn fickte. Er liebte es! Schmerz und Lust gemischt, als Amaimon's Schwanz ihn wieder traf. „S-schneller ..!" kommandierte er fast schreien. Amaimon grinste zufrieden und begann einen härteren Rhythmus.

Mephisto starrte das alles an. Rin's süßes Gesicht, sein Mund offen, Augen halb geschlossen … Oh, es war alles so süß. Er hatte Amaimon nur einmal so erregt gesehen, so lebendig. Seine Gefühle waren völlig außer Kontrolle, als er seinen halbdämonischen Bruder fickte. „So süß .." sagte Mephisto, leckte seine Lippen. Er lehnte sich näher und fing Amaimon's Lippen ein. Sie küssten sich, während Amaimon weiter rein- und raus stieß und Mephisto anfing Rin's pulsierende Erregung zu streicheln. Rin konnte nicht mehr. Alles das trieb ihn an den Rand. Er sah Sterne, als er auf einmal kam.

"AAH!" stöhnte er und spritzte seine Bauch und Brust voll. Amaimon fühlte, wie sich die Muskeln in Rin zusammenzogen und er wurde verrückt. Nach ein paar Stößen kam er in dem quietschendem Jungen. Amaimon atmete schwer und wischte sich den Schweiß aus dem Gesicht.

„Du bist in mir gekommen …" flüsterte Rin, fühlte das Sperma in seinem Arsch. Amaimon grinste und küsste den Jungen, in dem er noch immer versenkt war. „Yeah … ich konnte nicht anders .." Er spürte, wie er wieder hart wurde, aufgrund der versauten Situation, aber dann tippte Mephisto ihm auf die Schulter, fragte ob er bereit wäre, die zweite Runde zu beginnen. Der ältere Mann grinste ihn an.

„Unser Deal, erinnerst du dich?" Amaimon zischte den Dämon an und zeigte seine Zähne. Nie würde er Rin dem Mann geben! Er hatte Rin schon als seins markiert, aber der Deal zwang ihn wieder zurück. Knurrend ging Amaimon von dem Jungen weg und setzte sich weiter weg von den beiden Dämonenbrüdern.

Rin schlief schon fast, als er spürte, dass etwas ihn hochhob. „Uh?" er stöhnte und spürte warme Lippen auf seinen. Er küsste zurück, legte seine Arme um den Hals des Mannes. Als er seine Augen öffnete, war er überrasch Mephisto zu sehen. Er saß im Schoss des Mannes, seine Beine weit gespreizt. Der Ältere grinste ihn an.

„Keine Sorge, es wird nicht mehr schmerzen, als das erste Mal .." sagte er und Rin fühlte, wie sein dicker Schwanz seinen nassen Eingang berührte. „W-warte..! Aarhh …" Der Halbdämon spannte sich wieder an, als sich der Schwanz in ihn schob. Mephisto biss sich auf die Lippen, als sein Schwanz sich an den nassen Wänden des Jungen entlangschob. Als er ganz in ihm war, blickte er zu dem zitterndem Jungen, dessen Gesicht mit Lust gefüllt war. „Beweg dich …" hauchte Rin, als der riesige Schanz seine Prostata berührte. Er konnte es nicht verstehen! Warum zur Hölle ließ er sich von dem Mann nehmen? Rin musste zugeben, dass der ältere Mann sich verdammt gut anfühlte. Er stöhnte und schloss seine Augen vor Lust. Mephisto grinste den begierigen Jungen an und merkte dass dieser wieder hart wurde, _erneut. _

„_Er ist so köstlich … aber immer noch so gefährlich .."_ dachte er und begann in den Jungen zu stoßen. „Ahh .. N-nicht da …" stöhnte Rin, als Mephisto sein Brust ableckte. Sein Rücken wölbte sich vor Verlangen, als Mephisto an seinen Nippeln saugte.

„Jetzt … Reit mich …" sagte Mephisto und lehnte sich in die Kissen hinter ihm, legte seine Hände auf den engen Jungen. Rin errötete, fing aber an seine Hüfte langsam auf und ab zu bewegen. Sein zitternder Dämonenschwanz wedelte wild herum, erzählte wie aufgeregt der Junge wirklich war. Auch wenn Rin so etwas noch nie zuvor getan hatte, wusste er, was er machen musste. Er folgte seinen Instinkten und hoffte, es richtig zu machen.

Bald war der Raum wieder mit den süßen Geräuschen vom ficken gefüllt.

Amaimon starrte, sein Mund geöffnet, als Rin Mephisto's Schwanz ritt. Sein Arsch sprang auf und ab und immer wenn er Rin's Prostata erwischte, schrie der Junge voller Lust auf. Amaimon schaute auf seine Männlichkeit herunter, um sie erregt zu sehen. Er leckte sich über die Lippen, fing an seine Erregung zu streicheln, während er den zwei fickenden Dämonen zuschaute. Mephisto sah das und grinste. „Oh … du bist schon wieder hart .." murmelte er heiser und plötzlich hob er den Halbdämon hoch und warf ihn vorsichtig auf das Bett.

„Jetzt … Auf deine Knie .." sagte Mephisto und küsste den Jungen. Rin tat, wie es ihm gesagt wurde. Er ließ seinen Arsch in der Luft hängen, zur selben Zeit versuchte er sich zu verbiegen. Er schaute zu Mephisto zurück, der wieder ihn in eingedrungen war. „A-aahh … Mephisto .." stöhnte der Junge Mephisto's Namen, weshalb der Mann lächelte. _„Er ist so süß … und doch wieder so unschuldig .."_ dachte er, analysierte den heißen Jungen unter ihm, bevor er wieder anfing, ihn in zu stoßen.

Dann schaute er zu dem grünhaarigen Mann, welcher sich immer noch vor ihnen selbst befriedigte. Mephisto lehnte sich etwas runter und biss dem Jungen in die Schulter. „Rin .. schau auf .." flüsterte der Mann und Rin öffnete seine Augen. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er Amaimon's schmerzerfülltes Gesicht sah. Dem Erdkönig sein Schwanz pochte schmerzhaft genau vor ihm und Rin wollte die überdimensionale Erregung vor ihm schmecken. Langsam schob er sich vor und zog den grün haarigen Dämon an der Hüfte näher. „Uhh?" stöhnte Amaimon, als sein Schwanz plötzlich von einem heißem Mund geschluckt wurde.

Rin starrte den älteren Dämon an, während er an der Männlichkeit in seinem Mund saugte. Er spielte mit seinen Eiern und schob den Schwanz noch tiefer in seinen Mund, bis er ganz gefüllt war. Langsam und doch irgendwie neckend, fing er an, seinen Kopf zu bewegen.

„N-nii-san …" flüsterte er und ließ seine Finger durch Rin's glattes Haar streichen. Amaimon liebte die Art, wie Rin ihn aussaugte, langsam und neckend … Er war ein perfekter Partner für den grünhaarigen Mann. Rin selbst war zufrieden von dem Stöhnen Amaimon's und er fühlte, wie Mephisto ihn noch schneller fickte. Mephisto erregte es, seinen Bruder erröten zu sehen, als Rin an ihm saugte. Er hatte den grünhaarigen so oft gefickt, er konnte es nicht zählen, doch dies war das erste Mal, dass Amaimon es _wirklich genoss_. Er grinste, als sich Rin's Muskeln zusammenzogen.

„Oh Rin … Ich werde in dir kommen …" sagte der Mann und stieß nochmal hart zu. „Mhmmm!" schrie Rin, als seine Organe ihn verbrannten. Er war mit purer Lust gefüllt und das machte es ihm schwerer, den Schwanz in seinem Mund zu saugen.

„Ahh! R-RIN!" schrie Amaimon, benutzte den richtigen Namen des Jungen zum ersten Mal, kam tief im Hals des Jungen. Rin wischte sich die weißen Samen von seinem Mund. Amaimon grinste schwach und lehnte sich vor, um Rin's Lippen, welche von seinem eigenem Sperma bedeckt waren, zu küssen. Plötzlich fühlte Rin eine Hand an seiner pochenden Erektion, pumpte sie ein paar Mal, bevor er zur selben Zeit wie Mephisto kam.

Alle drei waren außer Atem und als sich Mephisto aus Rin zog, schlief der schon. Mephisto kicherte und küsste den Jungen auf die Wangen, hob ihn auf seine Arme. Die Bettlaken waren durcheinander und Rin's Eingang war nass von den zwei Orgasmen, aber jetzt fühlte sich Mephisto zu müde, um ihn zu reinigen. Amaimon krabbelte auf die Matratze, gähnte als Mephisto Rin in seine Arme legte. Amaimon lächelte den schlafenden Jungen glücklich an, der im Schlaf näher an Amaimon kroch, schlang seine Arme um die Brust des Mannes. Mephisto schlüpfte unter die Decke und umarmte die zwei Jungs.

„Er war ein tolles Geschenk, oder?" fragte Mephisto, schloss seine Augen. Amaimon kicherte müde und spielte mit Rin's Stirnfransen. „Yeah … Ich will ihn nächstes Mal auch dabeihaben … und das nächste Mal und nächstes Mal und danach …" Mephisto war froh, dass Amaimon genauso fühlte wie er und glücklich schliefen die beiden ein.


End file.
